


Upsizing

by illyrilex



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, The early days of King and Mary's epic bromance, cosmetic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyrilex/pseuds/illyrilex
Summary: One-shot: Mary enlists King's help with an important decision.
Kudos: 6





	Upsizing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Didn't think I'd be back so soon, but here I am, with an idea that I had awhile back but decided to flesh out because I just couldn't resist. This takes place fairly early in the epic bromance that is the relationship between King and Mary and is honestly just more self-indulgent, slice-of-life goodness.
> 
> Onward~!

Police officer Mary Ryan sat in her apartment, legs up on her dining table, a carton of beef and broccoli and a pair of cheap chopsticks in her hands. She turned to her friend, a very pretty woman named Cécile who preferred to go by the alias King not only as something of a remnant of her time pretending to be a man in the mob, but also because she was surely insane and maybe a _lot_ gayer than she thought she was, and cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna do it," Mary declared. "I'm gonna take the plunge."

King sucked a noodle into her mouth, swallowed, and made a face.

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"  
"Yep!"  
"Okay," King said slowly, "but do you really think you _need_ to do it?"  
"It's not about _needing_ to do anything," Mary replied. "It's about wanting tits."

King snickered from her place across the table.

"What? I want tits," Mary told her plainly.  
"Why?"  
"Only someone who has them would ask."  
"I think it's a valid question, though..."

Mary narrowed her eyes before abruptly setting her food down and standing up. She quickly peeled the top of her uniform off (King's face flushed a little bit), revealing her almost ridiculously muscular physique. She gestured toward her breasts, which were small but perky, and supported by a tight-fitting sports bra.

"Do you see this?" she asked, a little annoyed. "I look like a little boy with udders!"

King pressed her lips together, her sapphire eyes fixed on Mary's chest.

"You do _not_ look like a little boy."  
"But…?" Mary prodded.  
"But nothing! You —"  
"Would look super awesome and amazing and incredible with a nice pair of jugs!"  
"Well, I mean… they wouldn't _hurt_ your appearance," King told her reluctantly.  
"Exactly! I'd just be adding a little extra… oomph!"  
"'Oomph?'"  
" _Oomph_."

The pair went silent while Mary put her shirt back on (however, she left it unbuttoned) and re-positioned herself back at the table. She picked up her food and resumed eating.

"So now the question is: how _much_ extra?" King asked.  
"I dunno," Mary answered. "Like, take your boobs and put them on me. But then make them slightly bigger."  
" _Bigger_?"  
"Well, yeah. You're… what? Those are C's, right?"

King nodded.

"Okay, so, then… D's!" Mary exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Why so big?!"  
"I think the better question is: why _not_?"  
"...You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

Mary nodded. And it was true: she _had_ been thinking about it a lot as of late, which was a little strange, she supposed, as she wasn't usually terribly concerned about vanity in general. However, there was just something about having a more... feminine body that she had always found undeniably appealing. The only thing that ever really stopped her from doing anything that could be considered rash was Butch, who always assured her that she was perfect just the way she was.

But Butch was dead and she wasn't perfect.

"I've booked a consultation and everything," Mary said as she pushed her melancholy feelings aside. "It's gonna be great! Hey, will you come with me?"

King quirked a brow and wiped her mouth with a napkin, clearly a little confounded.

"You want _me_ to go?"  
"Well, yeah," Mary said with a grin. "I mean, we're friends, right? And, like, I need an honest opinion."  
"...what makes you think I'll be honest with you?" King asked with a coy smile.

Mary stopped to consider King's question. The two hadn't known each other for very long but, despite the fact that the ex-criminal had spent months lying through her teeth to a crime boss and his associates to further her own agenda, there was something about her that was very sincere. Mary couldn't really place it, but she had an almost strange feeling that she could trust this woman with anything — maybe even her _life_.

"Mary?" King waved her hand at the cop. "Earth to Mary. Do you copy?"  
"Oh, damn, sorry bb," Mary said with a grimace. "I was just thinking…"  
"About what?"  
"Oh. Nothing. Anyway, the consult is next Thursday morning. Are you free?"

###

The following week saw Mary sitting in a spacious exam room at a very posh, state-of-the-art cosmetic surgery center that was a good thirty minutes outside of Southtown. She was gently tossing a silicone breast implant between her hands while King, who had tried to stay in the waiting room but was dragged along anyway, was seated at a small table on the opposite side of the area, very obviously uncomfortable as she poked at a saline breast implant with her index finger. The nurse and doctor had both left after introducing themselves and asking Mary a slew of questions, first about her health history, and then about why she wanted implants. They were set to return at any moment with some more samples.

"I'm thinking silicone," Mary mused. "What they said about saline freaked me right the hell out."  
"Silicone. Definitely," King responded absently, her eyes fixed on the little blob in front of her.  
"Which one feels more natural to you?"  
"Huh?"

Mary threw the soft implant at King, who just barely caught it.

"The silicone feels more like a real boob to _me_ , but, like… the only boobs I've ever handled are _these_ little mosquito bites," Mary said thoughtfully as she grabbed her breasts.

King didn't say anything as she bounced the saline in one hand and the silicone in the other. Just then it occurred to Mary that King had gotten out of a long term relationship with a _woman_ at some point earlier in the year, which meant she would probably be able to answer all _sorts_ of questions for her.

"No, but for real," Mary said with a tilt of her head. "Your ex was a chick —"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" King interrupted, her brow quirked.  
"Because, like, you have _experience_! With other people's boobs!"

At that, King's eyes bulged wide and her cheeks began to flush.

"Are you… you're kidding, right?!" she asked, her voice slightly higher than normal.  
"Oh, come on," Mary prodded. "What's it like to feel up an _actual_ boob? Is it like either one of these? Warmer, right?"  
"That's… kind of…"  
"Personal? Bruh, you just saw my tits a few minutes ago."  
"Accidentally! And only because you wouldn't let me wait outside!"  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Mary said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "And, if I can be comfortable enough to bring you in here, then you can be comfortable enough to talk about what titties feel like. I mean, you _did_ say you two were together for awhile, right? So you _definitely_ —"

King swore in French and promptly buried her face (which was a shade of red Mary didn't even know _existed_ ) in her hands. She started to say something but was cut off by the door to the room opening: The nurse stepped in holding a basket that contained two very large implants, a front-closing bra, and a folded t-shirt with the facility's logo on it.

"These are 450CCs," she said cheerfully. "So use the bra to hold them in place, and then you can put on the shirt to see how they would look in clothes. I'll be back in a minute."  
"Thank you," Mary said politely. She waited for the door to close before shrugging out of the purple smock she had been given to cover up with.

"Well?" she asked.  
"Well what?" King responded, her voice muffled by the hands that were still hiding her face.  
"Which one feels more like a natural tit? The silicone, right?"  
"I… yeah... Sure."

Mary raised her eyebrows as she slipped on the bra and placed the implants inside of it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a delighted gasp.

"These look… _awesome_!" she exclaimed as she reached for the shirt and unfolded it.  
"They don't look… bad…" King said slowly. She had finally uncovered her face and was watching Mary pull the tight-fitting top over her brawny shoulders.

"Whoa! These look _really_ awesome!" Mary exclaimed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket so she could snap a selfie before turning to King, who was sitting rigid in her plush seat with her lips pressed together in a thin line, her eyes on the floor.

"Okay, why are you making that face?" Mary probed.  
"This is just… kind of… awkward. That's all."  
"What's awkward about it? You're helping me make a life-changing decision."  
"Well, yeah," King answered, "and I'm glad that you trust me to do so but in the last half hour I've learned your _complete_ medical history, seen your bare breasts, and have been asked about what it's like to feel up my ex. Oh, and I think the nurse thinks we're fucking."  
"The nurse _totally_ thinks we're fucking, but is that so bad?"  
"I… guess... not…?"  
"Oh, come on. We'd make a super cute couple," Mary stated casually while cupping one of the implants. She shot King a cheeky grin, hoping that her relaxed demeanor would rub off on the other woman.

"You think so?"  
"Pfft, come on," Mary laughed. "I'm cute, you're cute… we'd be cute."  
"Yeah," King mumbled slowly, a small smile beginning to form. "I suppose you're right."  
"Plot twist — I'd be the top."  
"How is that a plot twist? You _radiate_ top energy."  
"Really?!"  
"Definitely."  
" _Fantastic_!" Mary beamed. She stood up and walked the short distance to the table where King was sitting.

"Yes…?" The other woman inquired, her tone a little cautious.  
"Will you do something for me?"  
"...what?"

In one quick motion, Mary snatched King's hands and placed them on top of the room temperature mounds that were adhered to her chest.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" King exclaimed as she tried — and failed — to remove her hands from Mary's "chest."  
"Oh, stop," Mary commanded her blithely. "They're not even real. I just need to know if they _feel_ real!"

King made a face as she thought about it.

"Well, I mean… they're not as warm as the real thing — obviously," she stated.  
"Obviously. But what about the rest?"  
"What _about_ the rest?"  
"Girl, just squeeze them," Mary entreated. She tapped King's hands, which were still firmly in place.  
"Goddamnit," King grumbled. She turned her head away and grudgingly compressed the squishy masses.  
"Well…?"

There was silence as King opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. She looked up toward the ceiling, thoughtful, as she applied pressure to Mary's artificial bust.

"Well…"

Another squeeze.

"They do seem… yeah. These are actually —"

At that moment the door to the room opened up once again, revealing the nurse and the doctor. Mary sucked in a deep breath, looked down at King, who was frozen in place, her expression _mortified_ , and broke into a huge grin.

"I'll take them!"

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's up:
> 
> * So, as I said at the beginning, this is pretty early in King and Mary's friendship. They met when King turned herself in after her fight with Ryo during the first AOF game, and history was made.  
> * Mary has not become a private investigator yet, as she's still mostly a rookie at this point.  
> * Let's talk about boob implants! Saline implants aren't quite as sturdy as silicone, and actually kind of... get wrinkly on the sides if they drop. It's actually kind of horrifying.  
> * King had a girlfriend, which helped her ruse while working for Big, but, obviously, they broke up. It was bad.  
> * 450 CCs is the equivalent of a D-cup  
> * Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! = What are you doing?!


End file.
